


Poetry Pieces

by S J Alys (flipflopfish)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Mainly practice poetry, Poetry, Sometimes good poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflopfish/pseuds/S%20J%20Alys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I get bored sometimes and this happens- everything is my own work, a lot of it feels empty to me but I write out my 'best' works and they're going up here now in case anyone ever had any suggestions for improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Dance

Shuffle shuffle, stamp stamp,  
he cannot feel his toes,  
shuffle, kick and stomp the floor,  
that's how the cold dance goes.

Every morning we say  
"Meet at the gate?"  
"Sure, don't be late"  
but obviously one of us would be.  
Today the poor, cold, individual   
is waiting just for me.

My brothers hands are in his pockets,  
he's left his coat at home.  
Still he stand in the winter air,  
so I won't have to walk alone.


	2. For Eli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is prolly the best thing I've eve written, I wrote it when I was 17 and super dehydrated and sick 'cause apparently when the water ain't flowing the creativity is  
> Normally I write just to mess about but like wow I tried to get emotion and meaning into this one look at me go. It made my mother cry, can't remember Eli's reaction haha

Let us go together,  
You and I,  
Whilst light still hangs  
in our sky,  
To find the place  
where our future lie

The world is at our feet,  
my dear,  
our possibilities cease to end.  
But whether you travel  
far or near,  
remember me- your friend.

Although we have   
no tales to tell,  
we've heard them all before.  
With moral that the world is cruel,  
but I hope it treats   
you well.

Do what you want with life,  
I know you will succeed,  
But remember if you need my help,  
I'll try to give you what you need.

But I hope that you won't need me,  
that you're strong enough alone,  
just remember that I'm there in case.  
Another home away from home.

And although we have   
no tales to tell,  
we've plenty more to give,  
and I hope that others respect that,  
for as long as you do live.


	3. Teenagehood

My clothes come from the adult section,  
but the rest of me's a kid.  
My hip bones jut from my body,  
childish hopes and dreams trying to escape,  
held in by my skin,  
covered by my jeans,  
hidden from the world  
by any necessary means  
(They are a weakness).

Light hair an outward sign  
symbolizing naivety within.  
The internal, undying, hope of fulfilling  
hidden, childish, dreams.  
(Weaknesses).   
Dream that try to escape  
from under my skin  
and behind my jeans,  
where I hide them from the world,  
by any necessary means.


	4. Those green hills of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling homesick when I wrote this last year

The mountains  
that lay near by,  
ridges that hide  
buried dragons that wait  
with a vigilant eye.  
Above their heads  
a cloud of breath  
that sweeps to the land bellow.  
A cool, damp cloak  
over those who go  
in the quiet morning,  
with a new day dawning,  
about their day.  
Unaware of their guardians,  
who, sleeping, lay  
under the mountains nearby.


	5. Skin and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, hello, I am over sensitive to everything (but I've toughened up a bit this year it's weird what happened to all the crying)

Stick and stones may break my bones

but your words wont hurt me _that_  way

whilst skin and bones

are merely bruised by bones

the fragile soul screams may day


	6. For the right

Raised to fight  
for our right  
to equality.  
An unending duel  
against dire and cruel  
inequality.  
Gone to war  
for nothing more  
than equality.  
Different race, religion, health  
gender or sexuality  
should not equal facing  
such a harsh reality.  
So we'll fight  
for our right  
to equality.


	7. It would be anger

If I felt anything right now it would be anger,  
I would stand up and punch a wall  
or smash a window.  
It would be anger, if it were anything at all.

I would be angry at my overreaction,  
my wallowing  
when there's no reason to despair  
no need to be moping.

I would scream 'get a grip'  
and berate myself for my  
unending stupidity.   
I'm just over tired  
and it's left nothing in me.

If I felt anything right now it would be anger.  
But instead this body is feeling nothing,  
I sit here without emotion  
but it would be anger, if it were something.


	8. In Wales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't homesick this time- just hit by a wave of patriotism

The grass is greener,  
not because it was showered  
with miracle gro.  
But because it was supplemented with carbon  
from the coal below.

We change iaith hanner  
ffordd trwy  
a sentence because your confusion  
brings childish joy.

We have history a plenty  
and a future yet to be,  
gall neb cymryd y balchder  
neu'r iaith ohonon ni.

We're more than just the old mines,  
we're more than just our song,  
we're the everything you could ever need  
to feel like you belong.


	9. Life starter

I can live like this  
so I guess it’s all okay  
tiring as it is  
I appreciate each day  
hands clasped as I say thanks  
for letting time tick away  
waiting patiently for my life  
to start again someday

Oh but what if it’s fake  
and all I do is wait  
and wait and wait  
and the dreams stay in my head  
when I can’t even achieve the attainable   
what do I do instead? 

I can live like this  
so I guess it’s all okay  
tiring as it is  
I appreciate each day  
hands clasped as I say thanks  
for letting time tick away  
waiting patiently for my life  
to start again someday

Not asking for the big  
the grand the splendour  
life of someone else  
not asking for any more  
than what little images   
lay buried in my head

So I wait  
for the life I desire   
Stuck in the middle  
waiting for myself  
But I have hope  
and I’m dreaming  
and it’s all good for now  
so I’ll just keep believing 

I can live like this  
so I guess it’s all okay  
tiring as it is  
I appreciate each day  
hands clasped as I say thanks  
for letting time tick away  
waiting patiently for my life  
to start again someday


	10. Get with the Programme

You best believe the future's now  
and to become great again, we must allow  
Oppression   
Racism   
Unchecked extremism.   
Or did you not see?   
The world was better, in 1953.   
Get with the programme.

I have the right to speak freely   
so you _will_ listen as I state clearly:  
This land, this job. This privilege.   
It's mine. Not yours.  
No sharing. No caring.  
Or did you not understand?  
Unity and peace is a ridiculous demand.  
Get with the programme.

As a member of modern society  
Let me tell you of my right to be;  
Better  
Stronger  
Louder. Than. You.  
Or did you not hear?  
White is the new black this year.  
Get with the programme.

Get with the programme.  
Learn all about equality.  
Did you know it's synonymous  
with White Supremacy?  
Neo-nazi, a label  
that fits me so perfectly.  
Get with the programme.  
It's called Bigots 101.  
First lesson- intolerance.  
Second- how to shoot a gun.  
After all these years fighting,  
I can't believe we haven't won.  
Get with the programme!

Don't talk science to me.  
We aren't the same species, genetically.  
You can't make me listen, can't make me see.  
The suffering you endured,  
thanks to people like me.

Neo-nazi, a label  
that fits me so perfectly.  
I am perfection,  
no need for correction.  
I was made this way;  
Better.  
Stronger.  
Louder. Than. You.

 


	11. We'll toss a coin for privilege.

There's two sides to a coin.  
One's always heads.  
One's always tails.  
One side loses, the other prevails.

There's two sides to a war.  
One's always weaker.  
One's always stronger.  
One side loses, one stays in power longer.

There's two sides to a fight.  
One's always resilient.  
One's always unstable.   
One side fades, one is finally enabled. 

There's two side to a story.  
One's always of hope.  
One's always of guilt.  
One worked with the other- and stability they built.

There's two sides to a coin.  
One's always heads.  
One's always tails.  
We won't toss it again, we know what the outcome entails. 

 


End file.
